


[Podfic] What Lies Beneath

by dodificus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Underwear Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-09
Updated: 2007-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a panty kink</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] What Lies Beneath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What Lies Beneath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/69385) by [Sena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sena/pseuds/Sena). 



**Length:** 12:20  
 **File Size:** 13.3 MB (mp3) | 5.7 MB (m4b)  
 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/whatliesbeneath.zip) | [m4b](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/whatliesbeneath.m4b.zip)

Podbook by cybel  
Cover by cybel

Originally posted 9th November 2007 [here](http://podslash.livejournal.com/51241.html) at Podslash Livejournal


End file.
